World So Cold
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku but at the cost of being alone in the world. Midoriko offers her a chance to start over again. Taking it, she is reborn as Naruto's twin sister. Both Naruto and Kagome are jinchuriki, each hosting half of the Nine-Tails. Treated as outcasts, they only have each other to rely on. What does fate hold in store for these two? [Kagome H., Gaara]
1. Beginning

**Author's Note: Hey, I know I said I didn't want to start another story until I finished War Eternal but...yeah. I know, sad. But yeah.**

 **Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku but at the cost of being alone in the world. Midoriko offers her a chance to start over again. Taking it, she is reborn as Naruto's twin sister. Both Naruto and Kagome are junchiriki, each hosting half of the Nine-Tails. Treated as outcasts, they only have each other to rely on. What does fate hold in store for these two? Will they be able to unite all junchiriki?**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, some Hurt/Comfort**

 **World So Cold**  
 **Beginning**  
 **3rd Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome stares at Midoriko, pondering her offer. Looking at the corpses of her beloved friends, people she considered family, Kagome's decision is made. Holding Shippo's unconscious and injured form to her chest with Kirara sitting on her shoulder, Kagome nods. "I accept your offer. There's nothing left here for me anyway. Not in the future since Naraku killed my family right in front of me to taunt me and get me to train with him. I still haven't figured out why he wanted me to train with him though. There's nothing left in the past besides Kirara and Shippo and I'm taking them with me." Kagome bows her head, trying to hold her tears in. "Besides, even if I tried to live in the modern era, I wouldn't fit in. I'm a relic of the past considering I'm not just the Shikon No Tama's eternal guardian but I'm also a yokai now that the jewel has merged with me." Midoriko smiles sadly.

"Good child. I'm sorry for all the pain you have had to endure. But, it will help you in the future." Midoriko says softly. "Now, in the world you're going to, you will be reborn. You will be needed to save the world."

"Again?" Kagome asks with a wry smile. Midoriko nods.

"Now, are you ready?" Kagome looks back.

"Just let me say my final goodbyes and I'll be ready. It won't take long."

* * *

Two young children, a boy and a girl of about three, walk the street alone. They stop at a small shop that sells food. "Excuse us, may we order something?" Kagome asks, her voice soft yet clear.

"Why of cour—" An older woman says, stopping abruptly when she sees who asked. "Oh, um sorry. We're full right now." She says. Kagome's eyes narrow minutely as she stares at the woman and the shop with a single customer inside. There were still plenty of empty seats, more than enough for her and her brother Naruto to sit in. Kagome smiles apologetically and bows.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, I did not realize." Standing up, Kagome looks at Naruto. "Come on Naru, let's go home." Naruto nods and follows Kagome, gripping her hand like a vice at the whispered words coming from the spectators.

"Those freaks of nature, who the hell do they think they are asking if they could eat at Old Lady's Emiko's." Someone in the crowd sneers.

"Yeah. It's almost as if they think that they're fit to eat with us when they can't even be considered an animal, much less a human being," Another man jeers.

"Really, I don't know why Lord Hokage puts up with such abominations living in our village! They're likely to slaughter us in our sleep!" One woman rants to her husband as she pushes her children behind as the two pass. Everyone in the crowd murmurs their agreement.

'It's okay Naruto. At least it's not them throwing rocks or physically assaulting us in other ways again. Besides, we're almost home,' Kagome whispers softly in his mind. Naruto nods. Kagome slightly breathes a sigh of relief as she spots their shared apartment. Entering the place and closing the door as calmly and quickly as possible without seeming like she was panicking, Kagome slumps against it.

"This always happens Gome-nee. Why?" Naruto asks, tears and pain in his eyes. Kagome smiles sadly. She hugs him.

"Because to them, we're different and that means that they can't trust us. To them, it makes us dangerous and something to be feared." Naruto buries his face into the crook of her neck, bawling.

"Still, it's not fair! We don't do anything to them and they hurt us whether it's physically or verbally! Why? Why do they have to be so cruel?" Naruto sobs out through the stream of tears. "It hurts so much. I just want to scream and yell, lash out at something to make it go away." He whispers brokenly. Kagome sighs, remembering how she was treated when she was a child back in her old world as well as now.

"They don't understand us. And for humans, when people don't understand something, they tend to perceive it as a threat." Kagome murmurs, squeezing him a little tighter as tears begin to fall. "But it's okay. It'll be okay as long as we have each other. Together, we're strong." Kagome pulls back, smiling at him. "I guess I'll have to sneak out again later to get us some meat. I suppose we'll just have to eat some ramen for now." Naruto nods, wiping his tears away.

* * *

"Here, this should be enough meat for a week even with your appetite Naru," Kagome teases. Naruto pouts, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Meanie! I'm a growing boy!" Kagome chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"So you are," She says, looking at the time. Picking up his smaller frame, she carries him to their bed. Kirara mews in greeting as Shippo turns over, snoring softly. Kagome smiles. "It's time to go to bed Naruto."

 **Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter. Short I know but it builds up. Couldn't sleep so I ended up writing.**  
 **Also, I plan on writing another crossover with the same basic idea of Kagome and Naruto being twins, but in that one, Naruto will be a female.**

 **Word count: 1,066**

 **~Bye guys! Read, review/follow/favorite/whatever please!**


	2. All the Pain and Suffering

**Author's Note: I plan on skipping large periods of time from chapter to chapter. An example would be Kagome and Naruto being 3 in one chapter and then like 7 in the next or something similar. I really just want to highlight their childhood and how they were treated first then I'll get to their graduation and everything. Also, the characters will be slightly (or more perhaps) out of character.**

 **Also, I was totally surprised when I got home from school and checked this. Now it has 38 followers, 9 reviews, 16 favorites, has been added to 2 communities, and has 198 views. I never thought this would be enjoyed by so many people. So, thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and/or a combination of the three. I hope you continue to enjoy this!  
Start Date: 4/19/2016  
End Date: 4/20/2016**

 **Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku but at the cost of being alone in the world. Midoriko offers her a chance to start over again. Taking it, she is reborn as Naruto's twin sister. Both Naruto and Kagome are junchiriki, each hosting half of the Nine-Tails. Treated as outcasts, they only have each other to rely on. What does fate hold in store for these two? Will they be able to unite all junchiriki?  
** **Rating: M  
** **Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, some Hurt/Comfort  
** **Pairings: Main: [Gaara, Kagome H.]**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: Pretty sure I forgot to add this in last chapter so here it is. I don't own Naruto or InuYasha.**

 **World So Cold  
** **All the Pain and Suffering  
** **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

 _Screaming. That's all she hears. It echos all around her, caging her. Drip, drip, drip._ 'How long has it been? An hour? A day? A week? A month? A year?' _Kagome thinks, her head hanging down. She had been taken prisoner by Naraku after he killed her family; Kagome has been sitting there, in a dark cell, ever since she woke up. Sometimes Naraku would come to visit her. Sometimes, it was just to taunt her, emotionally or psychologically._

 _Other times, it was to torture her. He would always say, "Relax miko. It's for your own good." Kagome would try to stay awake as long as she could. Sometimes she succeeded in remaining awake the entire time while other times she fainted from the pain. Kagome was getting better at staying awake though._

 _Somewhere, she hears the sound of a door opening. Kagome can't tell where it's coming from because it echos. She hears the sound of someone walking towards her. Eyes shutting at the sudden appearance of light, Kagome squints, seeing a shape by her cell's door. Whoever it is unlocks the door and enters the cell. The person walks over to her and unlocks the shackles around her wrists and ankles._

" _Come with me. It is time to begin your training," Naraku says. Standing weakly, Kagome silently follows him._

Kagome jolts awake, a scream on the tip of her tongue. Feeling something wet drop on her hand, she touches her cheeks. It's wet. She had been crying in her sleep. "G-Gome..d-don't go. Don't leave me all alone!" Naruto whimpers in his sleep, squeezing her tighter. The light from the moon illuminates the tear tracks running down his face. Kagome picks him up, cradling him as best as she could in her arms.

"Naruto, it's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She whispers softly as she rocks him. His whimpering quiets down until he's silent. Kagome smiles. She wipes the tears from both of their faces before laying back down. Mewing, Kirara worms her way in between Naruto and Kagome, curling up by Kagome's abdomen. Shippo grunts, turning over in his sleep. He lays on Kagome's stomach. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving any of you." Kagome softly vows.

"Shippo, Kirara, Naruto, it's time to wake up!" Kagome says for the tenth time. They turn over but otherwise make no indication of hearing her. Kagome sighs before grinning mischievously. Kagome exits the room before returning with a bucket of water. Grabbing the sheets on the bed, Kagome drags the three off the bed and into the bathroom where she puts them in the tub. ' _I'm not ruining the floor or the bed by dumping water on them there. The tub is better,'_ Kagome thinks. Snickering softly, Kagome dumps the entire bucket of ice water on the three, causing them to wake up shrieking.

"What the hell?!" Naruto and Shippo scream.

"You wouldn't wake up. I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes." Kagome replies.

"Did you have to dump ice water on us?" Shippo whines.

"Yes." Kirara mews. "Yes you too Kirara." The neko huffs indignantly. "Kirara, you can get out. I'll give you a bath later. Right now, I'm going to bathe Naruto and Shippo." Kirara nods before jumping out of the tub and walking out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of water behind.

"Do we have to?" They whine together. Kagome sighs.

"Yes you do. Neither of you took a shower or bath last night while I was out hunting. So you have to take one now," Kagome says before motioning for them to get out the tub. They do and strip. Kagome turns on the water, testing the temperature with her wrist before putting the plug in the drain. "Both of you get in," Kagome says as she turns the water off once the tub fills about halfway.

"Yes Gome," Naruto says as he and Shippo climb in.

"Dunk." The two duck their heads and body into the water, fully submerging themselves before lifting their heads up. "Hand me the shampoo and turn around," Kagome says.

"Yes mama," Shippo says as he hands her the shampoo. Uncapping it, Kagome squeezes out a good amount before setting it off to the side. Working it into Naruto's hair, she scrubs his scalp as she lightly scrapes her nails against his scalp. Naruto relaxes under her ministrations as he sighs happily. She rinses her hands before pouring more shampoo into her hands for Shippo. Repeating the actions she did while washing Naruto's hair, Shippo purrs contently, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Okay, you can rinse your hair now," Kagome says after she rinses her hands in the tub again. Both boys duck under the water, running their hands through their hair to get all out the suds out. Once they finish, Kagome grabs the conditioner and lathers both of their hair. "Now, wait just a moment while I go get a rag," Kagome says as she leaves the bathroom and heads to the dryer. Grabbing a washcloth, Kagome heads back to the bathroom.

"Hand me the soap please," Kagome says. Naruto nods and hands her the soap. Squeezing a good amount onto the rag, Kagome works the soap into the cloth. "Turn around you two." They obey and Kagome begins scrubbing Shippo's back, shoulders, and neck as she stares sadly at the large scar on his shoulder and arm. Her heart clenches painfully as she remembers that she wasn't able to protect him fully. Turning to Naruto, she scrubs the same areas. Kagome gazes at the numerous scars on his sides, shoulders, and back from the times she wasn't able to fully shield him from the villagers' attacks. A tear slips down her cheek as her sadness turns to rage and guilt. She's angry at the villagers for doing this to him, but she's mostly angry with herself for not being able to protect him.

"Face me," Kagome softly requests. Waiting for them to turn around, Kagome smiles at them. She scrubs both of both of their chests and arms before handing the rag to Shippo. "You two can wash the rest of your body. Remember to rinse your hair after you finish washing your body. You can use the shower to do that but just make sure you drain the tub first," Kagome says before exiting the bathroom to give the two privacy.

Kagome enters the kitchen and looks in the refrigerator. Scowling, she sighs before grabbing the milk and closing the door. Kagome grabs the cereal from the pantry and three bowls. She pours some cereal in each bowl before putting it back in the pantry. Hearing the shower turn on, Kagome grabs three spoons and sets one by each bowl. Grabbing the milk, she pours some into her bowl before setting it to the side. Grabbing her spoon, Kagome begins eating breakfast. Kirara jumps up into Kagome's lap.

"Kirara, I'll give you a bath once we get back from getting groceries, okay?" Kagome says in between each bite. Kirara meows as she nods. Kagome smiles. "Do you want to come to the market with us? I'm just going to get some more milk, butter, eggs, and bread." Kirara nods.

"What's for breakfast sis?" Naruto asks as he walks into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel. Kagome's eyebrow twitches.

"Why do you always forget to put clothes on after a shower if you don't get them beforehand?! Get dressed!" Kagome shrieks lowly as her face flames. "Great, now I'll be even more scarred for life! It took forever to get the images of you naked out of my head and nightmares the last time!" Kagome complains. Naruto chuckles before heading into the bedroom to get dressed. "Make sure you dress somewhat decently at least!" She calls out to him.

"So, he came into the kitchen nude again?" Shippo asks as he sits down. He pours some milk into his bowl before eating.

"Of course. My poor eyes!" Kagome bemoans. Shippo snorts but continues eating.

"Come on Naruto! If you don't hurry, we'll leave you behind!" Shippo says loudly. Naruto comes running out in white shorts and a black shirt with the Uzumaki crest on it. Naruto sits at the table and pours milk into his bowl before chowing down. Kagome frowns but says nothing as she gets up and places her bowl in the sink. She throws away the empty milk carton. Naruto sets his bowl in the sink.

"Okay! I'm ready!" He exclaims. Shippo leans into Kagome.

"I'll never understand how he can eat so fast without choking," He whispers in her ear.

"Me either," Kagome says.

* * *

Kagome, Naruto, and Shippo walk through the market with Kirara following them. Looking at the eggs, Kagome picks up two egg cartons. She checks the eggs inside both before handing one carton to Shippo and one to Naruto to hold. Kagome grabs the carton of milk with the date furthest away. Kagome grabs one of the butter containers as she heads for the bread. She grabs a loaf before heading to the owner and paying.

The owner of the store, Miss Nana, is the only shop owner besides Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, in Konohagakure that actually lets Kagome and Naruto shop in her store. All the others tell them can't come in. "Thank you Miss Nana," Kagome says as she bows to the woman. Miss Nana smiles at her.

"Nonsense child. You come here anytime you need something, okay?" Kagome nods, smiling. Waving, the four leave her shop and head home. Kagome tenses as she feels people starting to follow them. Kirara transforms, getting bigger but only about half of how large she can get. "Kirara, take these eggs, the milk, and bread home for me, will you?" Kagome asks. Kirara nods as she opens her mouth and grabs the two bags. "Try not to let anyone see you." Kirara nods before running in the direction of their house.

"What do you want?" Kagome asks as she turns around to face the group of people following them. She pushes Shippo and Naruto behind her. ' _Shit, I should have asked Kirara to bring them home too.'_ Kagome thinks. The group stares back coldly.

"We want you out of Konohagakure!" One man says as he throws a rock at them. Learning early on the dodging the attacks only makes it worse, Kagome let it hit her in the cheek. A young child, not much older than her, runs up and grabs the only bag in her hand. He throws it into a wall near the crowd. It slams into a wall with a crunch as the eggs break. The man who spoke before smiles cruelly as he says, "Attack them!"

The group charges and attacks the three. Kagome takes most of the hits, protecting the other two best she can. A few people manage to get to Naruto and Shippo but not many. The beating continues for a while before the man tells them to stop. He picks up the carton of eggs that the boy threw and walks over to where Kagome, Naruto, and Shippo lay on the ground. Smirking, he dumps the contents of the carton onto them, covering them in broken pieces of eggshell and raw eggs. He kneels down, looking at them with contempt and triumph.

"I hope you three understand now that just how badly everyone in Konohagakure hates you and wishes you three were dead. Now get out of our village," The man whispers in Kagome's ear. Standing up, he kicks her one last time for good measure before they leave them there. Kagome waits a few minutes to see if they're going to come back before getting up. She helps Naruto and Shippo up before limping home with them. Once home, the three all bathe again.

Sitting down, Kagome tends to Shippo's and Naruto's wounds first and then her own. She then heals their wounds, leaving behind faint scars that will soon fade. She hands the two a pack of ice each before telling them to go lay down in bed. Kagome heals the worst of her own wounds, including two cracked ribs, a fractured ankle from one of the heavier set people slamming their foot down on her ankle with all their force, and the deep cut running from her left temple to just under her right ear. Sighing, Kagome places a blanket over the two before collapsing on the couch. "Why?" She whispers to herself before falling unconscious.

 **Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. Again, it's short but at least it's up. I'm thinking about adding parts of Gaara's childhood into some future chapters but I'm not entirely sure yet. Well, enjoy!**

 **Word count: 2, 476**

 **~Bye my wonderful supporters of this story! Please enjoy and review/follow/favorite/etc.!**


	3. Darkest Side of Me

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't done anything in the last few days. I've just been feeling really off. I'm also getting close to the point of snapping in someone's face because I keep hearing people—who don't even know me, mind you—talking about me. I think I'm starting to get sick or something because basically everything I've eaten the past few days has nearly made me throw up. God, I just hope it's nothing too bad.  
Also, for the story that I mentioned in an earlier chapter, I think in this story but it could have been in War Eternal, well I've changed a few things. Of course, Naruto and Kagome will still be twins, Naruto will be a girl, and they will both be jinchuriki but some pairings have changed. Instead of Kakashi being paired with Kagome, it will be Kankuro. I noticed how few Kagome and Kankuro pairings there were so I decided to do one.**

 **Start Date: 4/26/2016  
** **End Date: 4/26/2016**

 **Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku but at the cost of being alone in the world. Midoriko offers her a chance to start over again. Taking it, she is reborn as Naruto's twin sister. Both Naruto and Kagome are jinchuriki, each hosting half of the Nine-Tails. Treated as outcasts, they only have each other to rely on. What does fate hold in store for these two? Will they be able to unite all jinchuriki?  
** **Rating: M  
** **Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, some Hurt/Comfort  
** **Pairings: Main: [Gaara, Kagome H.]**

 **World So Cold**

 **Darkest Side of Me**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

It had started out a fairly decent day, what with no one attempting anything. In fact, for the most part, Kagome, Kirara, Naruto, and Shippo's presence was ignored. It was like no one even noticed them. At least, that was until the man who had dumped the eggs on her and her kits four years ago noticed her. His face contorting into something not quite a snarl nor a smirk, he had walked over to her and her kits. Roughly grabbing her shoulder, he had snarled in Kagome's ear, "I thought I told you abominations to get the hell out of Konohagakure. You did a pretty good job of hiding from me for the last four years but it seems your luck has run out." At that point, ninja had started to notice her presence. Which is how she ended up in her current predicament in an alley.

"Well, look at this guys. We have the little demon freaks cornered and no one's going to come to their rescue this time. I say we finish what the Fourth Hokage started," One shinobi says, twirling a kunai on his finger while his aura oozed cruelty.

"I agree. We should have done this long ago. That way our children wouldn't have had to been in contact with these _things_ ," A kunoichi sneers. Looking around, the kunoichi lunges. She slams her fist into Kagome's sternum, knocking the breath out of the girl. The kunoichi tackles Kagome, pinning her to the ground. The kunoichi begins to wail on her, slamming her fists whenever she can. Smirking suddenly, she reaches into her ninja pouch and grabs a few of her kunai. "Let's play a game." The kunoichi grabs one of the kunai with her other hand and rams it into Kagome's shoulder with enough force to have it about an inch and a half protrude behind her.

The kunoichi frowns. "One way or another, you will scream. You'll beg for mercy before we're done with you." Taking another kunai, she begins carving 'abomination' into Kagome's face. Irked when Kagome doesn't make a sound, the kunoichi thrusts the kunai into the girl's abdomen, twisting the kunai. Pissed, the kunoichi shoves the rest of the kunai into different areas of Kagome's body. Leaning down, she says, "We're going to kill each and every one of you four demons. You're going to watch as we do so." The kunoichi yanks Kagome's face off the ground by her hair, forcing her to watch as Kirara, Naruto, and Shippo are beaten.

Tears streaming down her face, Kagome watches each blow land on the only people she has left in the world. With each blow, her control slips more and more. Finally, she snaps. Bucking the kunoichi off of her, she sends her flying into her companions. Kagome stands up, her eyes obscured by her bangs. Baring her fangs, Kagome looks up at their attackers, her anger increasing tenfold with each whimper she hears from Shippo and Naruto.

"You think that just because I have a supposed demon sealed inside me, that that makes me a demon?" Kagome's voice echos in the small alley. She scoffs. "How fucking idiotic can you be?! First off, the thing inside of me is actually pure chakra with a conscious," Kagome's face suddenly darkens as her eyes take on a slight sadistic gleam while she smiles maniacally. "A real demon is different. I'm not a demon because I have a portion of the Nine-Tails sealed within me; I'm not a demon actually. However, the term demon is often mistakenly thought to be synonymous with the term yokai."

The assailants look at the young girl with terror. Kagome smirks, the fear enticing to Kagome's beast as well as the Nine-Tails within her. She stalks toward them, a predatory gleam in her eyes. This seems to shake the assailants out of whatever daze they were in as they flee. Once she's sure they're gone, Kagome's demonic features fade away, leaving only the faint whisker marks behind.

Limping to her family, Kagome withholds a scream at the extent of the damage done to them. She kneels by them and allows her reiki to surface so she can heal them. Taking her time, Kagome carefully heals all of the wounds on Kirara, Naruto, and Shippo. Sighing, Kagome sits down. "I know you're there so why don't you come out, boy?" Kagome asks in a neutral voice.

"How did you know I was there?" A boy asks as he reveals himself. ' _Before this girl, no one has been able to sense my presence when I have hidden it before.'_ The boy muses. His brow crinkles. ' _Also, what was that strange chakra she used to heal those three? And why did she not heal herself?'_

"I could sense you," Kagome states as if it were obvious. Standing up, Kagome cradles Shippo and Naruto in her arms to the best of her ability. Seeing her struggle, the boy steps forward.

"I could help you carry one of them," He offers. She looks at him as Kirara mews pitifully. Kagome crouches down so Kirara can jump on her shoulder.

"Thanks but no thanks. After all, you wouldn't want to be seen associating with Konoha's monsters," Kagome says. "It was kind of you to offer though." Kagome bows to him. Despite her frail looking frame, she easily carries the three away. She doesn't bother to look back. If she did, she would see coal eyes staring at her. ' _I think I need to talk to the Hokage.'_

 **Author's Note: Well, here's the third chapter. Despite the shortness, it took me a bit to write. As soon as I post this, I'm going to go take a (hopefully quick) shower. When I get out, I'll try to start writing the next chapter for War Eternal.**

 **Word count: 1,298**

 **~Until next time, enjoy! Please review/follow/favorite/etc.!**


	4. Jekyll and Hyde, Part 1

**Author's Note: So, finally after a long hiatus, I've finally coaxed my muse into coming back...at least long enough for me to write this chapter. I'm sorry guys. I just get to the point on my stories at time that everything I write disgusts and disappoints me so I have to turn my attention elsewhere or end up deleting the story, discontinuing it, or something along those lines. Well, I hope this chapter's good enough to make up for it, at least partially.**

 **Also, considering that Kumara is a being made of pure chakra, I decided to have 'it' take on the gender of its host. Also, Kagome is an inu and Kitsune hybrid. I'll specify the specific type at a later date.**

 **Also, shoutout to those of my viewers (maybe two, maybe three, maybe one, I won't say just yet) who correctly guessed who the person was! I'd give you food or something but I don't have any food so just congrats! I'll reveal who it is later on!**

 **Start Date: 9/14/2016**

 **End Date:**

* * *

Kagome's Beast: _'Thinking.'_ _**"Talking."**_

Kumara: Thinking~' _ **Thinking**_.' Talking~ **"Talking."**

* * *

 **World So Cold**

 **Jekyll and Hyde, Part 1**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome opens her eyes, the sight of one of her inner worlds greeting her. Smiling as she inhales deeply, Kagome sighs. "This is the only time I get to experience the fuedal era," She says softly.

 **"What brings you here, brat?"** Kumara growls out. Kagome casts a withering glare in her direction.

 ** _"Shut up, you faux demon,_** " Ribāsu Kage huffs out. " _ **What were you going to say Kagome dear?"**_

"I just wanted to thank you two for not slaughtering them. If you had, we'd probably have been executed," Kagome replies. "I know I let you two out but I'd like to ask you two not to come out unless the situation is extremely dire. We don't need to give Konoha's citizens more reasons to kill us."

" _ **Understood**_ ," Kage says. Kumara grumbles, her scarlet eyes softening slightly. She nods in response.

"Thanks you two," Kagome says warmly. She grins. "Now, let's train!"

* * *

A black haired individual runs along the rooftops, sighing softly. ' _Those kids must be important to him if the Hokage ordered me to watch over them,_ ' The boy thinks. He frowns. ' _However, it's a little weird considering they already have Anbu looking after them.'_

Landing on the roof of the building across from Kagome and Naruto's home, the young Anbu crouches down. Staring into the window, he thinks, _'I feel like a stalker..._ ' as he settles in for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kagome frowns, glancing out the window. She sighs when she sees that the person is still there. The Anbu officer has been following them for the past week and a half. It was starting to get annoying. The thing that made it creepier to ber was that it was the boy who tried to help them in the alley.

"Knowing Sarutobi-jii, he made the boy follow us since the other Anbu assigned to us don't give a shit whether we die or not," Kagome murmurs to herself. Walking to Naruto's room, she grabs him by his shirt and drags him out of bed. "Shippo, Kirara, wake up."

"Mrow," Kirara yowls when Shippo rolls over her. She claws the crap out of his face as she struggles to get out from under him. He screams and clutches the deep scratches in his face, glaring at the panting nekomata. She hisses at him.

"You had it coming Ship. You nearly curushed Kirara," Kagome comments, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Now that your lazy asses are up, follow me." Kagome turns and walks away with her two friends following behind her.

"Where are we going Mama?" Shippo asks.

"To our secret training field near the Hokage mountain and then to see the Hokage. He and I need to have a little chat about our little friend following us," Kagome says as she walks out the door, still carrying a dozing Naruto over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

They take a shortcut to their destination, avoiding the civilians and shinobi up and about in the early morning. As they reach the mountain, a purplish black color with hints of pink begins to appear in the sky as the sun rises. Taking a look behind them, she sees that the boy is far enough away for them to lose him which is just what they do.

* * *

Coal eyes widening, the boy watches as the group appears to fade out of existence. Rubbing his eyes, he blinks a few times before panic kicks in. ' _SHIT, SHIT SHIT! I lost the kids!'_ He thinks as he stands frozen. He runs over to the spot where the disappeared, looking for any signs of them actually being there. "Was it a new jutsu? If it is, how did a seven year old know it?" He wonders aloud.

* * *

Kagome snickers, hearing the panicking boy's words through the entrance of the mountain she has hidden. Turning, she walks to their secret training field and dumps Naruto on the ground, hitting his head on a random rock in the process. Naruto jumps up.

"What the hell?!"

 **Author's Note: A short chapter but here it is. I already wrote the first paragraph or two for the next chapter. Enjoy you guys!**

 **Also, on a completely different note, I'm writing a Bleach fanfic. The pairing is GrimmIchi and yeah. I dunno when I'll be done since it's football related and all. I might post the first chapter or I might just write them and only post them after I have all the chapters written. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Word Count: 986**

 **~Read, review, follow, and fav!**


	5. Jekyll and Hyde, Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life just got in the way and shit happened. Yeah, I know I've published and updated other stories but I just don't know how to explain myself... I just couldn't bring myself to write this chapter like I originally wanted to. Damn writer's block and all the bullshit going on in my life right now. I'm sorry guys. I'm going to try my best to update all my stories and finish them but no promises because my muse is a fickle thing and my depression and shit creeps up on me and likes Whamming the hell out of me. Like I'll be perfectly fine, neither upset nor happy, just content and then next thing I know I'm just bleh and ugh. It fucking sucks man. Anyway, enough sniveling about my problems and such; onward to the story!**

 ****In this chapter, they're only six years old because in the first chapter, they were only two. I said they were about three but weren't quite three.****

 **Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku but at the cost of being alone in the world. Midoriko offers her a chance to start over again. Taking it, she is reborn as Naruto's twin sister. Both Naruto and Kagome are junchiriki, each hosting half of the Nine-Tails. Treated as outcasts, they only have each other to rely on. What does fate hold in store for these two? Will they be able to unite all junchiriki?**

 **Rating: M for Mature**  
 **Genres: Action/Adventure, Romance, some Hurt/Comfort**

 **World So Cold**  
 **Jekyll and Hyde, Part 2**  
 **3rd Point of View, Omniscient**

Naruto glares at Kagome, sweating and panting. ' _She's insane! Why did I have to have her as my sister?!'_ Naruto mentally laments as he remembers the torture she had put him through yesterday before she went to go talk to the Hokage.

"Now now Naruto, no need to be so mad," Kagome playfully mocks. "After all, training is the only way you'll get stronger so you'll be Hokage one day." At the mention of Hokage, Naruto perks up, his anger forgotten.

"But..but why do we have to study too?!" Naruto whines, not a fan of studying. It's too boring for him. Kagome chuckles.

"Because you have to be smart to be Hokage Naruto. It's not just a test of strength you know," Kagome replies with a soft smile. "Now, back to math!" Naruto let's out a long groan as he laments his demise.

* * *

"Say Kagome, you never did tell me what you went to see Gramps for," Naruto says, his head still spinning slightly from the demonic thing know as math.

"I just wanted to discuss our little friend that has been following us for the past month. Turns out he's our new ANBU guard," Kagome replies.

* * *

Coal eyes lock on his charges. The boy frowns when he sees the group split, leaving only the raven haired one. Quickly making a shadow clone, he sends it to follow after the others as he tails the girl. She weaves throughout the streets of Konoha, moving quickly and with a purpose.

She finally stops by the Hokage monument, staring up at the monument. The boy stops a good distance away from her, hiding in the shadow of a building with a genjutsu in place.

"You can come out you know," The girl says, interrupting the boy's thoughts. Scowling behind his mask, his steps forward.

"How did you know I was there?" The girl chuckles.

"You know, that's not the first time you've asked me that. Like I said before, I could sense your presence. Even when you try making it, there's still some leaking out. It's the same with everyone. Even the other ANBU guards had the same problem. You're better at it than them but I can still sense you," She says. Turning to look at him, she smirks. "Besides, genjutsu doesn't work on me."

The boy just stares at her in shock, causing her to chuckle softly. "What's your name? Mine is Kagome though Sarutobi gramps has probably already told you all our names," Kagome says, extending an expectant hand out towards him. A few moments pass before he walks over to her and grasps her hand.

"Itachi," He murmurs. Kagome gives him a wide grin as she vigorously shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Itachi. Though I don't really need an ANBU guard. I can take care of myself and my family just fine. What I and my family really need is a friend so will you be our friend?" Kagome asks hopefully as she looks at him. Itachi just stares at the girl in shock before agreeing.

 **Author's Note: Okay so I like I mentioned before, I plan to write another Naruto InuYasha crossover that is very similar yo this one. Well, not completely. There will be some similarities but not too many. The main similarity will be that Kagome and Naruto are twins and each host half of the Nine Tails. That story will be darker (well, I intend for it to be darker but there will still be good moments and all. I just want there to be a valid and understandable reason for why Naruto is different). Also, I reread Bleak December and am trying to think of what I could write next. I don't know if I want to write moments from their childhood or not though.**

 **Word Count: 944**


End file.
